KH Lemon oneshots
by Luvslotsoflaughs13
Summary: I got bored and I wanted to make some lemons. Pairings are Sora x Kairi, Roxas x Namine, Riku x Xion,Terra x Aqua, and Axel x Larxene.
1. How did this happen?

**This is my first lemon, so be gentle!**

**...Enjoy and I don'town KH! **

* * *

><p>"Kairi," Sora began."I love you." He finished, gazing into the said female's eyes in a loving manner. <em>'I don't know how this happened! All me and the girls did were run into the boys at the mall, went over to my place to hang out, did some dress up, and now THIS!'<em> Her thoughts were interrupted by Sora when he had placed his lips on hers. He licked Kairi's lips asking for permission, She gave him permission without knowing it and the two began to have some sort of tongue battle, he won of course. Kairi began to moan and she felt something hard press against her thigh. She broke the kiss to look down and see Sora's "blade" poking through his pants causing her to blush redder than her hair. The latter just grinned and looked at her. "This is what you've been doing to me ever since we were at Riku's, I can't hold back anymore, _Kairi~._" Sora said making the girl shudder in pleasure.

He then pushed her down on his bed, hovering over her and giving her a lustful and predatory look on her. "That maid outfit you're wearing really turned me on." He purred licking the shell of her ear making her moan even more. He began to roll up her dress to reveal her creamy, soft legs and began to stroke it. "S-Sora-" The red-haired teen tried to say, but her boyfriend's or lover's finger was pressed on her lips gently immediately silencing her. "Don't call me Sora, call me Master." Sora said, as he began to slowly undress her out of her clothes. "M-Master!" She said when her dress was off to reveal her lacy pink bra and under wear.

Sora licked his lips and began grope her still clothed breasts. "You've been a naughty girl, Kairi.~"Sora smirked. "Making me hard like this." He said, enjoying the sound of her moans and cries. The uke female managed to move back and pose with her butt up, had her breasts placed down slowly riding up her bra and had a blushing look on her face. "Th-then punish me, Master _Sora._" She said, making the male growl at his arousal. He quickly removed his shirts and pants, left only in his boxers and attacked Kairi in a flurry of kisses.

He kissed from her lips to her neck, then to her collar bone. Sora was licking and nipping at it enoughfor her to have a noticable but not too bad love mark on her neck. Satisfied with his work, he then removed bra and panties and started to suck her even lighter pink nipples. His other hand was stroking away at her clit. Kairi was practically screaming in pleasure and was burying her hands in the latter's hair, massaging his scalp and making him groan more in pleasure. "I'm glad to see that you're enjoying this, but the fun part is coming up."Sora said, before he pulled down Kairi's now wet and dripping panties to reveal her even more wet kitty cage.

The brunette smirked and placed his tongue into her entrance and started to lick away her entrance, and did some nibbling that made the red-head gasp in surprise. When he finished, he was surprised to see Kairi be bold enough to pull down his boxers to reveal his large throbbing cock, and climbed on top of him."Kairi.." He breathed out in amazement. "Forgive me, Master Sora. I'll make it up to you." She said, before she clamped her mouth on the head of Sora's cock and began to suck and continue even more. The latter's face began to clench in pleasure and frustration. "Ka-Kairi! OH GOD!" He moaned and panted in enjoyment. "Kairi, keep this up and I'll-I'll-!"

Before he can finish his juices were squirted inside Kairi's mouth and she looked up then grinned at him. "Did you enjoy that?" She asked, licking off the Seme's juices. Her response was when Sora tackled her so he was on top and had his cock pointed at her entrance. "This will hurt...Are you sure?" He asked with concern in his eyes. Unsure of what to say next, she gently kissed him as a yes. Sora then entered her as her walls clamped on his cock and their faces began to clench in sexual frustration. When she was ready, Kairi looked up to Sora and nodded, letting him know that he can move. He started to pump into her at a nice pace, then began to go faster and faster and was just fucking her so hard, they both almost passed out, but they managed to stay conscious.

"Sora! Sora! Sora! Faster! Harder!" Kairi shouted forgetting to call him Master. Sora,who obviously didn't care, did as she was told and kept going. When he stopped for a bit, Kairi looked up at him in confusion, until he placed her on her hands and knees and began to fuck her from behind, and was moaning in each thrust. "Kairi! Fuck! You Just feel so God damn good!" He screamed. After this thrust, they both screamed their names before climaxing and going to bed, not before smiling to eachother.

"You should dress up more often!" Sora smiled. Kairi grinned at him. "Maybe I should," She said before snuggling closer in his arms. "I love you, Master Sora." She said, causing the male to blush, then smile as they kissed one more time, before letting their peaceful slumber takeover.

* * *

><p><strong>Uke- Meaning innocent in the sexual relationship. <strong>

**Seme- Meaning the lustful one in the sexual relationship. **

**..My first lemon, so I hope you enjoyed! SAYONARA! ^_^ **


	2. First Shower, then sex!

**One of my lovely reviewers asked for a TerQua video so I thought"Why the hell not?", and made this! Enjoy! XD **

* * *

><p>Aqua was spending a day at her boyfriend's,Terra's, house and just finished drying her shoulder-length blue hair and body with a towel. "Finished, time to change." She said to herself, Aqua turned around to see that the clothes she placed on the toilet wasn't there anymore. "Huh? I swear, I thought my clothes were here a few minutes ago." She murmured to herself. Aqua did remember hearing the door open and close, while she was taking her shower, but Terra told her that the door closes by itself because of the wind. She walked in the guest room to see her suitcase there and decided to change in different clothes. As soon as she started to remove her towel, Aqua heard a sharp gasp.<p>

"What the?!" She said in surprise. The confused female looked around to figure out where the noise came from, but after a few minutes she shrugged it off. "I swear, I'm out of it today." She sighed to herself. Aqua then removed her towel, and was then tackled to the bed by Terra. "It's about time you took that damn thing off!" He said in a strained voice. "T-Terra! What are you talking about?!" Aqua screamed as she tried to cover her body. "Being a man is tough, especially if he has a sexy girlfriend like you." He said, while grabbing his girlfriends arms and moved them to show more of her body. "I can't control myself~." He said seductively as he began to kiss her passionately. Aqua was shocked, she and Terra never kissed or made out like this before. _'What's going on with Terra?!' _She thought while at least trying to kiss back. They then stopped kissing as he finally looked at her to reveal his blue eyes, now darkened full of lust and hunger for the woman under him. What caught Aqua's attention even more was his bulging 11 inch that was desperate from freedom in his pants.

Seeing all of this, turned her on. " These look good, I wonder what they taste like." Terra smirked as he latched his mouth on her left breast and groped its twin with his right hand and used his left to place his hands in her entrance, making her wet. Aqua started to moan hotly at this. "T-Terra, oh~!" She moaned, making his member harder. After a few minutes, he switched o the other breast and groped it's twin. "These taste and feel amazing." He said, when he finished toying with Aqua's F-cup breasts.(She and Larxene are Fs while the other girls are Ds.) "That's not fair..."Aqua managed to say when Terra stopped. "?" Terra looked at her in confusion. "How come, you're practically raping me, if you still have your clothes on?" She pouted, making the brunette chuckle.

"Fine." He said, removing his shirt, to reveal his tanned, muscular body. Aqua blushed red at his sexy body, but when she looked back, he was already staring at her. "Like what you see?~"He smirked while wiggling his eyebrows. Aqua nodded before,"O-oh~!" Her boyfriend plunged his head in her kitty cage and started to lick the juices and suck. "Mmm~..Aaaahh~~Ri-right there...mm~~!" She moaned in ecstasy. Oh this woman was going to be the death of him...and his pants! He ripped off both the damn material and boxers and positioned his *ahem* blade to Aqua's entrance.

He looked down at her as his eyes showed worry and care. "Are you ready, because this may hurt." He gently said to her. Aqua stroked Terra's face gently and nodded. "Go ahead." She said. When he pushed it in, they surprisingly had no trouble. _'Perfect fit?!'_ They both thought in surprise, scratch that, they thought that before her walls clamped on his penis. "Fuck! It's tight!" Terra groaned as he began to slowly pump into her. Not long was it until instead of pain, Aqua felt pleasure."Move!" She urged as her lover wasted no time in fucking her hard.

"TERRA!"

"AQUA!"

And that was when the two finished and laid in bed, panting in their accomplishment. "That was amazing..." Terra panted out. "I just noticed something..." Aqua thought. "And what's that,sexy?" He asked. "You tasted me,"She began as she climbed on top of Terra."But I haven't tasted you~." She said, before she placed her mouth on the head of Terra's dick. "Ah~Aqua~! DAMN~!" He moaned as he placed his hands on her head. "FUCK~! Suck harder! please~!" He chanted. The blue haired lover did as she was told and sucked him, until his juices squirted into her mouth. She climbed off of him then turned to him. "Now we're even." She said, as they were both panting. Terra nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Aqua." He said truthfully. "I love you too,Terra." She smiled as they both shared a gentle kiss as they both fell asleep.

Next Morning 

The dryer was finished drying something in there, which Aqua thought was strange since she thought that Terra finished laundry. When she pulled out the clothes in the dryer, it was hers.

.

.

.

And then she face palmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is short, but I had no other ideas! Anyways, Ventus is cute so I decided to make him an OC, hope you all don't mind! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! SAYONARA ^_^!<strong>


	3. To feel an artist's love

**Sorry for not updating! I don't own Kh blah blah blah, read the story and enjoy! ^_^ **

* * *

><p>"Roxas, I'm finished." Namine smiled at her blonde crush. Roxas grinned and walked to the artist and took a look at her painting. "Wow, it looks great!" He grinned looking at the painting. The painting had a woman standing next to a man and they were both in a loving embrace. 'Now that I look at it, they kinda look like us!' Roxas exclaimed in his head as he looked at the flaxen-haired girl. She was smiling at her work with the sun shining from her window in her art room to enhance her angelic features."...So beautiful..."He said while staring at her. Namine turned to him with her usual innocent expression. "What's beauti-umf!" She couldn't finish, since the seventeen year old gently placed his lips on her. What he was really going for was a kiss on the cheek, but when she turned around, BAM! here they are smooching, well Roxas was.<p>

Surprised,Namine's bright blue eyes were wide open and she just gently kissed back. Roxas then felt his pants get tighter. 'Shit!' He cursed in his head as he stepped back from Namine,breaking the kiss. "E..er uh..." he stuttered but Namine just smiled at him shyly. "It's okay, Roxas. You don't feel so good kissing a person you love..."She whispered. "N-no!" He shouted, surprising her. "That's the opposite! I really love you,Namine!" Roxas blurted out. The flaxen haired artist's eyes widened at her crush returning her feelings. But the thing that made Namine's fantasy different was by how she was being pinned down to the ground, by Roxas. When she looked up, Roxas's energetic blue eyes were filled with desire for the girl under him. "And if you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you!" He declared as he smashed his lips on hers and this time he shot his tongue through her lips.

Namine was surprised but she could trust Roxas, she knew him for a long time and she knew he wouldn't hurt her. When their tongues collided, they were in perfect sync with one another as soon as Roxas's hand slowly began to creep and grope on one of Namine's large-but not too large-breast. She mewled in happiness as he growled at how they were still clothed. He looked at her with permission and she nodded, allowing him to take remove her dress view of her bra and pantie clad clothing. Roxas couldn't help but stare at her marvelous physique and tackled his lover by sloppily kissing and licking her neck, leaving multiple love marks.

"Ah~, R-Roxas..Ah~!" Namine moaned, making the latter grow hard and more aroused. Roxas stopped to rip his clothes off, left in his tight boxers revealing his large bulging Namine saw this, something went into her managed to flip the male over so that she was on top and began to slowly stroke his large clothed man-hood. Roxas's breath hitched as he gasped,grunted, and moaned. "U-ugh, Namine-Huh! Ah-ah~!" he moaned. If she didn't take his boxers off, the poor dude was sure that he was gonna go insane from this pleasure. Luckily, Namine understood what her lover was struggling about, so she removed his boxers to reveal his large, 10-inch erect cock.

_'S-so big!' _Namine thought as her clear blue eyes widened, as she started to suck and lick onhis 10-inch and started to suck on his balls, practically making the blonde 18-year old cum in her mouth. But while she was sucking, she didn't realized that Roxas practically ripped off her undergarments to reveal her naked body. "..."Roxas was speechless as he began to grab his lover's left breast and began to suck on her right one. "Ah~! Hah~,Ah!" Namine kept moaning. Roxas switched to it's twin and even tweaked her nipple a bit, then heard Namine squeal loudly. He looked down to see her womanhood get wet between her legs.'Not enough!' He thought in his head as he stopped pleasuring her breasts and began to insert his two fingers into her. "AAAHHH~ROXAS~!" She screamed in ecstasy. He continued to insert more into her womanhood , until he was satisfied to have spread her juices just the way he wanted it.

"R-Roxas, why did you stop?" She naively asked tilting her head. "We're coming together." He concluded as he climbed on top of her and had his readied cock in front of her wet entrance."If this hurts, I'll stop." he gently said to her,as he began to place his penis into her slowly. _'Tight!'_ Roxas thought. Namine's face was flushed and clenched until after the painful entering her j.j. He slowly thrusted into her, until the pain went away. Namine began to moan in pleasure, meaning that the blonde male on top of her can go faster and harder. "Roxas! Harder! Faster! Please!" Namine screamed in pleasure. "Namine! You're just so tight, but you feel so good!" Roxas mused while thrusting into her. As he went harder, the two were at their limit. "Roxas! I'm gonna come!" She screamed. "I'll come with you, remember we're doing this together!" He said, until the two screamed both of their names.

"ROXAS!"

"NAMINE!"

And so their juices mixed and they laid their bodies on top of one another and were panting and sweating the last of their energy. "Roxas, I know you love me, but we need to clean up this mess." The flaxen haired girl panted out as she was embraced by her lover. Roxas grinned and kissed her forehead."Don't worry we will, soon." He breathed out as they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for not updating, but like what I say in my other fics I update, school and homework are big douche bags when it comes to me.<strong>


	4. Resistance is futile

**I finally have the idea to update this story and I hope you all will like it! Enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: Not necessary! =3= **

* * *

><p>Two teens were just hanging out in the girl's apartment by watching T.V . Riku and Xion were sitting on the couch next to each other, secretly stealing glances at one another. When a timer in the kitchen started ringing, Xion stood up from the couch. "Hang on a second, Riku, the food is done." She smiled to him. "Oh, thanks." He responded in a slightly strained voice.<p>

When she left, the silver haired male checked his pants to see that he was pretty hard and ready. "Shit..." He muttered under his breath. It was his fault for looking at her body in a pervy way each time he and Xion stole glances at one another. The girl was turning him on, every time he sees her. It wasn't her fault that her body was similar to a models if not better. His hormones have been trying to take control over him, every time she was distracted by something as it would give him a opening chance to pounce on her. But for some reason, hormones was stronger than before.

As much as he tried to shake it off and masturbate when he's at home or where no one will hear him. He began to stand and walked to the kitchen where Xion was. Her back was to him while she was at the oven and was heating up some tea for them. He caught her by surprise for when he grabbed her waist and had her ass feel his hard cock. "R-Riku!" She squealed in surprise. "Can you feel what you're doing to me?" He asked huskily in her ear and began to nibble then lick the shell of it."A-Ah! Riku! Wait!" She started as started to struggle a bit. Riku who was still possessed by greed and want, he began to hold her tighter and started to touch her.

She started moaning and gasping at his touch. "Riku! Stop! Ah! Oh!" she gasped out. Riku smirked and started to kiss her neck and take in her scent._'She smells better than I thought.'_ Riku said in his head happily. Thinking that it would be inappropriate to sex it up in the kitchen the horny male practically dragged Xion to the bedroom and climbed over her.

Riku was just staring down at the girl under him. "Xion..." He said with his voice being laced with lust. The said female was just looking up at him with surprise in her sea colored eyes. She was too shocked to say any words as his eyes were drinking up her figure. _'Large tits, nice ass, skinny waist, smooth ._' The silver haired latter thought."I fucking want you." He said huskily as he began to kiss Xion. Xion, now out of her surprised state in an embarrassing one, was unsure of what was going on began to slowly kiss back. Riku was going hard because of his lover's slow movements and was on the verge of ripping off her clothing-

_RRRIIIIPPP! _

"Kyaaa!"

Never mind. The dominant male ripped off Xion's pajama shorts along with her underwear, top, and bra, leaving her stark naked."R-Riku!" She yelped as she tried to cover herself under the bed sheets. He growled in annoyance at her reluctant behavior and pried the sheets off the girl and began to grab her hand with one of his large ones and started to use his other hands to massage her breast and moved his head down to suck on the twin's nipple. The black-haired girl began to moan and pant in pleasure, slowly being pulled into lust. After a few minutes,he switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. The more Xion moaned, the tighter Riku's pants were getting. Seeing how wet she was getting, he decided to have some fun.

He began to insert his fingers inside one by one and pumped into it. "Ah! hah!Ah! Guh!" Xion moaned at each thrust, then came when he inserted 3 digits inside her. Glad that he finished his work, he licked his fingers to clean off the juices."Mmm~, You taste good." He purred sexily. "But that was just an appetizer." He said as he placed his whole tongue at her vajayjay and licked the juices. "Mmm~! Ah! R-Riku~!" Xion mewled in pleasure.

Riku smirked down at her after he finished. "Did you like that,Xion?" he asked in a teasing tone. "Yes, I do, but do you want to know what I would love?" Xion began as she started to smile. Riku looked at her in confusion. "You're hard cock in my mouth." She said innocently*cough*seductively*.After those words came out of her mouth, Riku's pants and underwear were practically ripped off along with his shirt, making him naked as well. "Start." He demanded with a strained voice.

Shocked that she was actually doing this, Xion nodded and began to clamp her mouth on his dick and started to suck hard. "Ah~!" Riku moaned as he was finally getting the pleasure he wanted. With his cock being 10 inches, she was able to stroke it and pump her hand on it as she continued use her other hands to rub his balls. "Gah! Unh!" Riku moaned once more until he came into her mouth. You tasted great, did you like it?" Xion asked as she licked the juices off her hands and lips, secretly hoping she did fine, this is the first time she did this so she was nervous on what he thought. Her response was his cock pointing at her entrance.

"Perfect." The silver haired male smoothly said."Now, let's do something we can enjoy together," Riku said as his eyes darkened more with lust and hunger. "This will hurt, but don't worry you'll enjoy it." Riku purred into his lover's ear before kissing her temple. He slowly pumped into her as both of them began to feel a shot of pain and tightness. _'Crap! She's fucking tight!'_ Riku thought in anguish. After the pain was gone, Riku began to thrust himself inside of her with his speed and power increasing.

"Riku! Don't stop! Ah!" Xion shouted. "Oh my god! Yes! You feel so good! Don't stop, Xion! It feels so great!" Riku shouted in pleasure. The only sound in that room was shouting, panting, moaning, and passionate sounds of slapping against one another's skin. When they reached their climax, they screamed each other's name and released their juices together.

"RIKU!"

"XION!"

The pair were panting and exhausted and decided to call it a night but not before Riku grabbed Xion's ass and stroked it a bit. "Really, Riku?" the black haired girl giggled. Her lover just grinned."It's your fault for having a perfect ass~." He said as he hugged her waist from behind. "Goodnight, Riku, I love you." Xion smiled. "Love you,too." Riku said, before they both drifted into slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed it and I might make different one shots for the other couples! SAYONARA! ^_^<strong>


End file.
